The Right Temptation
by kerimack
Summary: A sequel to One Good Turn. Kathryn and Sebastian haven't seen each other in two years. When they run into each other unexpectedly they find little has changed. Sebastian's POV. Please R&R.


The Right Temptation 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow them. 

Rating: R 

Summary: A sequel to One Good Turn. Kathryn and Sebastian haven't seen each other in two years. When they run into each other unexpectedly they find little has changed. Sebastian's POV. 

Authors Notes: I had planned to write a sequel to this awhile back but didn't. This wasn't my original idea but I thought this would be interesting. Sorry it's a little on the long side. Will there be a sequel? Don't know... 

Everything was going perfect which should of been a clear sign that everything would go to shit pretty quickly. For once in my miserable life everything was going just right. I had the girl, the money, the friends and even the car. Nothing and no one could stand in my way. Well except for one person... 

I had just turned twenty and was in my sophomore year at Columbia University. Yes by some bizarre miracle (and my fathers heavty donation to his alma mater) I was able to get into college where I was studying to be god knows what. Maybe photography was my thing I had no idea. Unlike my girlfriend who was pre med. Yes I did have a girlfriend who was beautiful, smart and loving. In a million years I never thought me and Annette would get back together but somehow we did. 

Towards the end on my sophomore year I was sick of banging one obnoxious co-ed after another when I suddenly ran into her. It was funny I hadn't thought about her in forever but then one afternoon I met up with her again. I expected her to either run away or start screaming at me after the way I treated her but much to my surprise she seemed to have mellowed out from the last time I saw her. She told me she forgave me for what happened and we began to spend more and more time together. I found myself falling back in love with her and a year later we were still together and happy. 

Of course seeing Annette again brought up memories of another girl. A girl I had long since vowed to forget but of course that was easier said than done. Kathryn Mertieul was not a girl that was easy to just forget especially after everything that had gone on between us. However after that day she left me tied naked to the bed for Annette to see I decided it was time to put an end to our little affair. 

My wicked plan to trick her into jumping me so our dear parents could walk in on us worked just as I thought. After getting an eyeful of her darling daughter fucking her step brother, Tiffani wigged out and shipped Kathryn off to boarding school in Switzerland in order to get her away from the terrible influence of little old me. Of course this set the ice princess off on a tangent the likes of which I've never seen. She was cursing to the high heavens that she would make me pay for doing this to her but I just laughed and told her to do her worse. Kathryn glared at me and said in an eerily calm voice "not now dear brother. When you least expect it there I'll be to throw your whole little world out of orbit." 

"I'm shaking sis" I smirked "but unfortunately I believe this will be the last time you and I will see each other for a long time." I then kissed her roughly and pushed her onto the bed before leaving her room without looking back. That was the last time I saw her. After Kathryn was gone Tiffani insisted that my father punish me for my actions by taking away my car. For once my father put his foot down and said no I was his son and he would punish me how he saw fit which was in actuality no punishment at all. This little strife led to bigger fights and a month later the bitch was serving him with divorce papers. 

It had been two years since I saw or heard from Kathryn and that was fine by me. My mind did on occasion wander back to her and wonder what the little witch was up to. I knew she had returned to New York shortly but then she left and I never heard where she went to. However that was all about to change. 

For winter break Annette and I decided to go to St. Barts in order to escape the cold weather. It had been our first vacation alone together but so far things had been perfect. On our third day there Annette had gotten up early to go souvenir shopping and I had decided to sleep in. After a nice relaxing swim I was cutting through the lobby to get back to my room when I saw a familiar face heading towards me. 

At first I thought it might have been a mirage of some sort. I had been thinking of her more and more since I got back together with Annette so I was sure I was imagining her. However I knew she was very much real when she stopped in her tracks and her green eyes went wide in surprise. 

I don't know why it surprised me. Kathryn and I are always some how inexplicably drawn to one another. I knew it was only a matter of time before I ran into her again and here we were. She was coming down the stairs out of the bar dressed in a black bikini and wrap around skirt. As I studied her quickly I realized she was still exactly the same as I remembered her. I always prayed that if I should see Kathryn again I hoped she would have gained an enormous amount of weight or become hideously ugly. Unfortunately she looked even better than the last time I saw her. She had a gorgeous tan, her dark hair was wavy and if it was possible her breasts looked even fuller. 

We stood frozen for several minutes just staring at one another. For a second I honestly believed that she might just turn back around and pretend she didn't see me. The initial surprise at seeing me had relaxed off her face and now she was just studying me with an unreadable expression. I told myself I should just turn around and leave. Getting involved with Kathryn again hell even just speaking with her would only lead to trouble, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't know if it was our past or maybe the throbbing sensation coming from my pants but something always lead me back to her. 

As I approached her I realized I had no idea what I was going to say. Finally when I was only a few feet away I found some words "well if it isn't my favorite evil step sister." 

"My god what are you doing here?" 

"What no nice to see you too for you favorite brother?" 

Her eyes narrowed at me and a slight smile appeared on her face "in case you forgot were no longer related, thank god." 

"Yes it's amazing how these things work out. I got rid of you and mommy dearest all in the same month. So what are you doing here?" 

Kathryn smiled as she turned around and pointed outside to a young guy on a cell phone. "Roger Averies, the third wealthiest man in the U.S. Were on vacation." 

I'm not the least surprised by her choice in men as I study the dork in the suit. I come up behind her and look over her shoulder at him. "I never really saw you as the type to chase money Kathryn. Your mother on the other hand..." 

"Please" she scoffed never taking her eyes off him "my trust fund is bigger than yours. No Roger represents something else, power. I want control of one of his companies and what better way to attain it than through pleasurable means." 

I shake my head at this but as usual I find myself drawn to Kathryn's cold demeanor. Unable to resist I place my hands on her slim waist and whisper in her ear "but how is he in bed?" 

Her lips curl in a smile "he gets the job done. Why? Think you can do better?" 

Suddenly I forget all about Annette as I press into her back "I know I can." 

"Sebastian" she sighs "what are you doing here?" 

"That's what I'd like to know" says a familiar voice behind me. 

Quickly I pull away from Kathryn and spin around to come face to face with Annette. A look on hurt and confusion is on her face and I know I have to fix this as soon as possible. "Annette hey your done early." 

"Yes I came to look for you. What are you doing?" 

I turn to Kathryn who's eyes are wide in amusement. She breaks her gaze from Annette to look at me for an answer so I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Annette this is my step sister Kathryn or I should say former." 

I can tell she doesn't buy it at first but then her face relaxes when she remembers. "Oh Kathryn Merteuil I've heard so much about you." 

Kathryn glanced once more at me before extending her hand to Annette with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. You and Sebastian use to go out a while ago right?" 

Annette smiled "yeah things didn't exactly work out then but then we met up at school last year and have been together ever since." 

"Wow" Kathryn said glancing at me "isn't it amazing how things work out. So you guys are on vacation from school?" 

I decide this is the opportunity to show Kathryn that I am indeed with Annette so I take her hand and smile "yes we are and we were just about to go upstairs to-" 

"Hey baby I'm sorry about that but it was important" I am cut off by Kathryn's newest toy. 

She smiles up at him "it's fine. Oh Roger this is my step brother Sebastian and his girlfriend Annette." 

The guy smiled at both of us shaking my hand "nice to meet you. I didn't know Kathryn had a brother." 

"Well were not related anymore but I still like to think of her as my favorite sister" I tell him but my eyes are locked on Kathryn who is shaking her head slightly. 

"Yes well my brother and Annette were just about to leave so maybe we should..." 

"Oh I have an idea" Annette said suddenly. "How about the four of us have dinner tonight unless you two have plans already." 

I am about to protest and I can tell by the look on Kathryn's face she's about to do the same however Roger says "no we don't have plans. That sounds like a good idea what do you say Kathryn?" 

Kathryn gives him a small fake smile "that sounds fine." 

"Great so about eight at the dinning room?" 

"Sure" they say in union before taking hands to leave. "We'll see you then." 

I take one more look at Kathryn before turning back to Annette. Before I can protest our dinner plans she takes my hand and pulls me into the elevator "come on lets go back to the room." 

We do indeed go upstairs and end up in bed. Although I'm able to perform fine my thoughts keep wandering back to Kathryn and are little run in. I find I am still torn between lust and hatred for the girl just like I was in high school. I really hoped that I could just forget all about Kathryn but then Annette had to go and invite her to dinner. The last thing I wanted to do was have to sit through an entire meal with her and her idiot boyfriend. Besides the annoyance of having to play nice with her in front of everyone there was the fact that I really didn't trust myself around her. 

As Annette climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom I began to rummage through my things to find my journal. Yes even though most of my conquests had come to a halt I still kept it and this latest run in with my ex sis would make for a good entry. As I was doing this I decided now might be a good time to bring up our dinner plans to Annette. "Hey Annette is it absolutely necessary that we go to dinner tonight?" 

She stuck her head out of the door "don't you want to go? I mean she is your sister." 

"Not anymore" I mumble under my breath. In a louder voice I say "well I just rather stay in with you is all." 

Annette pops out again "that's sweet but were going. I mean after all the wonderful things I've heard about her, I would like to get to know her better." 

As she says this I curse myself for never having the balls to tell Annette about Kathryn before. It's just after we got back together it seemed like ancient history. However now she wanted to be best friends with Kathryn and that could only lead to trouble. "Yeah well she's not exactly what she seems." 

She came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed "what do you mean?" 

Looking at Annette's trusting face I found I couldn't do it so I just sighed "nothing." 

She nodded then noticed my journal on my lap "what do you write in that thing?" 

I smile "none of your business." 

"Oh come on give me a hint. Is there stuff about me in there?" 

"Maybe but you'll never find out it's private." I get up and throw the journal back among my things. "Now I'm going to take a shower want to join me?" 

"No not now I want to go pick up a paper in the gift shop." 

"Ok" is tell her as she leaves the room. I take one more glance at my journal and think about what Annette would do if she read it. Frankly I didn't want to think about it. 

Annette and I spent the rest of the day together before arriving at the dinning room to meet Kathryn and Roger. They weren't there yet so we sit down at a table in the fancy room. "So you never told me why didn't Kathryn finish her senior year at Manchester?" 

I smile at the memory and say "umm well..." 

Suddenly I look up and see Kathryn and the boyfriend heading our way hand in hand. As usual she looks impeccable dressed in a gorgeous slip of a red dress with her hair whisked up. "Oh here they come" Annette smiled. "God your sister is so pretty." 

I shrug "I suppose if you like that type." 

"Hello" Annette greeted them as they approached the table. 

Everyone made there introductions then took a seat. The waitress came and we ordered some wine for dinner even though I knew Annette didn't drink. Out of the blue Annette asked "so Kathryn I was just asking Sebastian why didn't you attend your senior year at Manchester?" 

Kathryn swallowed her wine uneasily before glaring over at me. "Well didn't Sebastian tell you?" 

"No he didn't say? Why is it a secret or something? I didn't mean to pry." 

"No not at all" Kathryn smiled happily at me "actually Sebastian's the reason I went away." 

Everyone stared at me and I gave Kathryn a tight smile "well it wasn't entirely my idea. You see Kathryn was complaining about how Manchester wasn't challenging enough so I suggested she go abroad. Kathryn's mother Tiffani thought it was a great idea." 

"Oh well did you enjoy it?" Annette asked 

"Not exactly" Kathryn told her icily. 

Dinner went on the same way with everyone chatting happily about work, school and family. The whole time whenever I glanced in Kathryn's direction she would send daggers my way. Finally right before dessert people began dancing out on the dance floor. I turned to Annette "would you care to dance?" 

She smiled "I would love to but you know I just remembered I'm suppose to call my father. Why don't you and Kathryn dance." 

As she left Kathryn snickered "pass. Roger would you like to?" 

"Oh baby I hate to dance. Why don't you and your brother?" 

I smiled as I got up and stood behind her "oh come on sis it will be like old times." 

Grudgingly Kathryn got up out of her chair as we headed to the dance floor. Holding her at an appropriate enough distance we moved gracefully among everyone. "Are you having fun?" She hissed 

"Oh yeah this is exactly how I wanted to spend my vacation, playing nice with you and your flavor of the month." 

Kathryn looked up at me shaking her head in disgust "I can't believe your back with the virgin." 

"Yeah well she isn't a virgin anymore" I smirk. 

"Thanks to you. Tell me does your beloved know about our history or the bet?" 

I study her uneasily "no do you think she would be here if she did?" 

Kathryn smiled "interesting." 

I know that smile very well. It's the same one that appears on her face when she was up to something. For some reason I immediately remember that threat she made to me a while back and how I laughed in her face. It didn't seem so funny now. "Don't even think of messing with us Kathryn." 

She laughed "oh I don't have to. I have a feeling you'll mess this up all on your own." 

"Really? Well we've been seeing each other for over a year and I have yet to mess it up." 

"Well that's because you haven't had the right temptation" she purred before pressing herself into me. 

I suppress a groan as I glare down at her. "You? Please, in case you forgot I had you already. More than once if memory serves." 

"My you are whipped aren't you?" 

Looking down at her mocking expression I grab onto her tighter and hiss "I am not whipped. I just have no use for you." 

"Right" she smirked as we turned around. Kathryn glanced over my shoulder at the table before pulling one of her hands away. I was about to ask her what she was doing when I felt her small hand rest on my groin. My back was to just about everyone so no one could see what she was doing but I sure as hell could feel it. 

"What are you doing? Stop that before someone sees" I tell her as I make a half hearted effort to remove her hand. Ok so truthfully it wasn't an all together unpleasant feeling but still I didn't want to screw things up with Annette. 

Kathryn pushed her nubile body into me even more and whispered in my ear "god Valmont your as hard as a rock. Is goldilocks not doing it for you?" I don't answer as I try to stifle a moan. She gives me a wicked grin as she begins to rub harder. "Tell you what if you aren't as whipped as you say why don't you meet me in the Pavilion pool in an hour." 

Some how I manage to form some words "that pool is closed." 

"Not for me" she replies sweetly. "If you have the balls meet me." 

"Why would I do that?" 

She gives me one finally squeeze before whispering "so I can fuck your brains out." 

I watch her head back to the table and kiss Roger all the while looking at me. As I follow her and take a seat next to Annette my head whirls about what to do. My first thought is absolutely no way am I meeting her. It's obviously just some kind of set up for her to get revenge on me. However the longer I sit there and watch her give me taunting looks I know her offer wasn't just a way to get me all hot and bothered, it was a challenge. I knew that if I didn't show up Kathryn would taunt me to no end. Plus I have to admit the prospect of getting to fuck Kathryn after all these years was more than a little intriguing. 

As we were saying our good-byes and heading upstairs I made the sudden decision to go through with it. Turning to Annette suddenly I said "baby there's something I have to take care of. I'll meet you upstairs later." 

She gave me a puzzling glance "what do you have to do at this time of night?" 

"There some thing I told my father I would take car of" I lie pathetically. 

"On vacation?" 

"Yeah look it shouldn't take that long" I give her a quick kiss as the elevator doors open. 

"Ok see you later." 

Making sure she is indeed gone I quickly head to the Pavilion pool which I know they had closed for remodeling. I didn't even want to know how Kathryn got access to it. As I got there I stood outside the door for a minute thinking about if I should really go in. Finally I said fuck it and opened the door. 

If the room was under construction you couldn't tell. It looked beautiful with the pool lit up underneath, foliage all around and no windows for absolute privacy. Standing across the pool from me was Kathryn with her back turned. She laughed as I walked in "I had a feeling you would show up." 

"Yeah I'm here...but now I'm leaving." 

"Don't you want to play?" She asks sweetly. 

I smirk "not with you." 

Her smile only widens as she slowly drops her silk dress to the floor. She isn't wearing a bra only a small lace thong. Kathryn lets a hand wander down her breast, tweaking her nipple before pulling her panties off and tossing them aside. I don't get to look at her as long as I would like because she quickly dives gracefully into the pool. As she pops up she asks "well Valmont are you in or are you out?" 

That little voice in my head is screaming at me to turn around and run this will only bring trouble but I just can't seem to help myself. I begin taking off my suit which makes Kathryn grin even wider. Diving in after her she giggles "that's my boy." 

"How did you get in this place anyway?" I ask swimming closer to her. 

Wrapping her slender arms around me she whispers "I have my ways." 

"Yes you do" I whisper back before kissing her. It's the first time I've kissed her in years but it feels as if no time has passed at all. Now I love sex with Annette I really do but nothing compares to Kathryn. I have never been with anyone who could even compare to Kathryn in bed. With Annette it was always gently and sweet but with Kathryn I could be rough and forceful and she loved it. 

Her legs wrap around my waist as I push her roughly against the side of the pool. Grinding into her our kisses become more passionate as our tongues wrap around one another. Her eyes open as we and so do mine and we watch each other before pulling away. "Have you...with anyone since Annette?" 

I shake my head "no. I suppose I didn't have the right temptation." 

Kathryn grins as pulls me back into a kiss. Her nipples are hard now as they brush against my bare chest. Pulling away from her mouth I begin to suck on then as my other hand wanders down to her crotch and begins to play with her clit. Kathryn arches into me moaning "yesss. God Sebastian...fuck me" 

In a minute her hand is on my cock and she leads me into her tight entrance. Suddenly I flash back to the first time we did this. We were fighting then only literally and that sudden shock of being inside her was like nothing else. This is very much like that. Making sure I am all the way in I slowly pull out before slamming back in. I do this several times at an achingly slow pace. I can feel Kathryn biting my shoulder as I thrust into her. "I missed you" she whispers in my ear. 

I'm more than a little startled by this. Showing affection really isn't Kathryn's thing or mine for that matter but for some reason I find it a turn on anyway. I begin going faster as our eyes lock and the water splashes around us. Her free hand is playing with my balls and I know that I will come any moment. I thrust my tongue in her mouth when I feel her begin to shake around me. Kathryn's contracting muscles soon make me come as she pulls me in farther. 

The two of us stay there for awhile just holding on to each other tightly as we lean against the wall for support. Suddenly Kathryn pulls out of my grip and swims to the other side. I watch still in my sex entranced bliss as she climbs out of the pool. "What are you doing?" 

"Leaving" she says flatly. 

"Running off so soon?" I then notice that she isn't putting on her clothes she putting on mine. "And in my clothes? What are you..." 

She looks up at me and smirks "it's called revenge." 

"Excuse me?" I ask swimming to her side "revenge for what?" 

A flicker of rage crosses her face "for what? How about getting me shipped off to that all girl's boarding school in Switzerland for my senior year." 

Shaking my head I ask "your still angry about that?" 

"Yes asshole I am! Why you were off fucking the female student body I was left in Switzerland bored out of my god damn mind with a bunch of Catholic goody goodies. You know what I thought about the whole time? Revenge. I knew some day somehow I was going to get you back for that." 

I knew this was coming but for whatever reason I'm still shocked. "So what you followed me here?" 

She laughed coldly "don't flatter yourself. That was just a happy little coincidence." She slips on my jacket and takes picks up my shoes. 

"What are you going to do? Leave me here with no clothes because I have to say you've had better plans." 

Kathryn smiles "I'm going to have a little talk with your girlfriend. I'll tell her I saw you down here with another girl and she'll find you here alone, naked except for some girls dress." 

I shake my head "I'll just tell her all about you. I'll explain what a twisted little bitch you are and she'll-" 

"Hate you even more. Face it Sebastian you lost, I won." 

As she turns around I yell out "I thought you missed me!" 

She stops and turns around. "I did" she smiles faintly "but you never should of chosen her over me." 

Watching her I realize this all comes back to that. Two years ago I turned her down and she is still making me pay for it. Like I said I knew only bad would come out of this which is why I guess I didn't jump out after her. However I soon realized it would do no good. 

As Kathryn got to the door she seemed to have trouble opening it. "God dammit!" She screamed. 

I laughed as I floated on my back "trouble?" 

Whipping around she asked "did you lock us in?" 

"No can't say I did. I'm guessing this wasn't part of your grand plan?" 

Walking back to the side of the pool she said "I made sure that door would be open. How the fuck did it get locked?" 

"That would be because I locked it" said an oh so familiar voice. 

Looking past Kathryn I was shocked to see Annette standing in the doorway with a cold expression. It was hard to say who was more shocked by this me or Kathryn. "Annette we were-" 

She cuts me off quickly "fucking each other's brains out?" 

Kathryn put on her best apologetic face. "Annette I'm sorry I was just about to come and find you. I think you should know what Sebastian is really like." 

I glare up at Kathryn with disgust but Annette only shakes her head. "My Kathryn you are quite the actress aren't you?" 

Kathryn's face drops "excuse me?" 

"This little act you put on. No one would ever guess that you are such a supreme slut. I mean that is the real reason your mother sent you away isn't." 

She was too speechless to say anything so I volunteered "yes it was." 

Annette turned to me "however she was telling the truth. Your the reason she got sent away in the first place right Sebastian." 

Kathryn and I exchanged surprised glances. "Did you tell her?" Kathryn asked. 

"Of course not the only way she could know is if she..." As it dawned on me how she found out Annette held up my journal. "You read it?" 

"Every detail. I knew when I saw the two of you together this morning that something was going on and I had to find out the truth. And I did all the gory details...including the bet." 

"Fuck" I whispered. 

"That's right" she smiled. 

"Annette look it was a long time ago. I love you-" 

"Yeah which is why your off fucking Kathryn right?" 

Kathryn shook her head "well as much fun as this has been I have better places to be." 

Annette quickly pulled her back "oh I don't think so." In one swift motion she pushed Kathryn back into the pool. 

"You bitch!" Kathryn screamed as she popped up. 

Annette smiled sweetly "you two deserve each other and I'm going to make sure that happens." 

"What does that mean?" Kathryn asked. 

"I'm going to have a little talk with Roger. He should find this interesting. Oh and don't worry I'll make sure to lock up so you two can have all the privacy you want. Bye bye." 

With that Annette turned around and left. "Do you think she really locked us in?" Kathryn asked with her back to me. 

"Probably" 

She turned around and sighed "now what?" 

I couldn't help smile a little at the irony of the situation. We were both truly fucked and we did deserve each other. I swam to her and pulled her into my arms "well since were here..." 

The End (possibly...) 


End file.
